dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior
The Warrior is an Advanced Vocation in Dragon's Dogma. It costs 1,000 Discipline Points (DP) to switch to this vocation. Description Favoring brute force over subtlety, Warriors charge into combat head on. Equipped with massive two-handed weapons, Warriors fearlessly take on all foes, crushing enemies with incredible power and soaking up damage on the front lines so their ranged party members can punish enemies from afar. Primary Weapon: Longswords and Warhammers Primary Offensive stat: Strength Strengths and Role Frontline Juggernaut: Warriors are a force to be reckoned with on the frontlines of any battle and are capable of dealing out massive damage to enemies. They also have some of the strongest Strength weapons at their disposal. Impressive Reach: With their huge two-handed weapons, Warriors are capable of dealing devastating damage to multiple enemies with a single strike. Staunch Defense: No other class takes enemy punishment like the Warrior. With their heavy armor, Warriors are able to stand up to all but the most deadly attacks without being knocked down. Many of their skills also have super-armor frames. Highest HP Growth: Warriors have the highest HP growth of all vocations in the game, meaning they have plenty of HP to take a beating and keep on trucking. Utility: '''Warriors can use their sword to launch allies skyward, like the Fighter skill. They can draw enemies near using their Warcry skill which makes tanking a possibility. They may also use their weapons in mining as a substitute for a pickaxe, although the ores will drop to the floor rather than straight in your inventory. '''High Knockdown and Stagger Resistance: Warriors are highly resilient to wing buffets, explosive barrels and some attacks knockdown while attacking. This is a double edge sword as it means that a Warrior can continuously suffer damage while another character would have been thrown out of harm's range. Best Normal ttacks: Warriors have normal attacks that hit multiple time far and wide. Their jumping attacks are similarly very effective. Weaknesses Magical Vulnerability: '''The warrior lacks magic defenses, leaving them open to high damage spells. '''Skill Inflexibility: '''Warriors have some really good skills, but are limited to only 3 of them. Players must carefully decide which skills suit their style the best. '''Slothful: '''They tend to have a slower movement speed because of the weight of their equipments. Their offensive skills are executed slowly and need a bit of timing as well as aiming sometimes. '''Being Left Open: '''The Warrior utilizes skills that have very narrow fields of attack, often directly in front of him. Oftentimes, a Warrior will find themselves slamming their weapon into nothing but dirt, then waiting to recover from the powerful swing. '''Few Defensive Skills: '''While the Warrior can draw in enemies like the Fighter, they lack the ability to block attacks as a tank, they rely on high HP, Armor and Exodus Slash to soak up damage instead. Skills '''Augments: 39,200 DP Core: 2,300 DP Longsword/Warhammer Skills: 37,300 DP Total: '''78,800 DP Longsword / Warhammer Skills: Core Skills: Augments: For information on how augments impact stats and how stacking of multiple augments work see the Stats page. Stat Stat Growths ''Note:' The official strategy guide incorrectly list the HP growth for Warrior Lvl.100+ as 15 HP; but in reality it is 5 HP 15 stamina per level at level 100+. This may be a glitch but as of July 17, 2012 this as been the stat growth of Warrior Post-Lvl.100 Tips *The Warrior's skill Corona Slash is an excellent crowd control tool. Just stand in the middle of a group and spam it for good results. *The Augment Proficiency is a very good skill for any class with melee attack skills. It doesn't affect Bows unfortunately. *The Warrior's fastest attack is the jumping light attack. Use this to swat quick enemies and knock flying ones out of the sky. It also has the added benefit of knocking enemies to the floor, which you can follow up with a jumping heavy or combo attack for good damage. Works extremely well with the Eminence augment. *Arc of Deliverance is one of the strongest one-hit moves in the game and can nearly fell a Cyclops in one hit. However it is extremely slow to charge and hard to place the shot as it only hits in a small area directly in front of you. It also has some super-armor frames and light attacks and strong winds won't knock you out of the charge. You can also move very slowly while in it so you can position yourself better. *Hit mining spots with warrior's attacks for faster mining and you don't have to bring a pickaxe. Some magic spells work too. *It is possible to obtain a very powerful Warrior weapon early in the game - the Gryphic Victory. This is a reward for the escort quest "A Parting Tribute" which is available when you first enter Gran Soren. It is difficult to complete, because there are many high level enemies between Gran Soren and the Shadow Fort (such as a drake and a chimera), and the player's character may still be low level. However, one option is to clear the Ancient Quarry before trying the quest to avoid these enemies. *Wearing lighter equipment, such as clothing, and Heavy Chest Armor will in fact help slate the decreased mobility to some extent. *Exodus Slash has a lot of special properties. The first attack comes out very quickly, steps back and has invincible frames to avoid attacks. The second causes a lot of stagger, and pops light enemies off the ground. The third hit is slow, but multi-hits and launches the enemy. The first and second moves can be 'jump-cancelled' for better positioning and to avoid the high-lag time in the third hit - try jumping after the second hit pops an enemy into the air and then landing a mid-air light or heavy attack on an enemy. *The Warrior is in a good position to take advantage of stun-lock - its weapons have high knockdown and stagger stats, as do many of its attacks like Pommel Bash and the second hit of Exodus Slash. Combine this with Barbed Nails accessory and the Impact Augment, and you can keep bosses in near perpetual stun-lock. Knock them down, then prepare Arc of Deliverance while they're reeling, hitting them just as they stand up, knocking them down again. You can take down Drakes early game this way. *The Warrior lacks a shield and the ability to block, but you can overcome this to some extent by using the Act of Vengeance skill combined with the Audacity and Temerity augments. *Indomitable Lunge can be used on fallen large enemies, ensuring every attack hits - this can be used on large monsters that don't stay grounded long enough to charge up an Arc of Deliverance, such as Chimera and Cockatrice. Two lunges can be used to rival the damage of one Arc. *The Warrior's heavy jump attack hits THREE times, sometimes even more on larger enemies, making it extremely powerful against foes that have been immobilized in some way, as well as keeping them knocked down. *The Warrior, like the Fighter, suffers from a lack of mobility enhancing core skills (such and the double vault and levitate abilities). However, Warriors can offset this slightly with the jumping light attack, which adds some height and forward momentum to jumps. While not equivalent to a double jump, it can aid in exploration. It should be noted that this is only useful for gaining a bit of height or distance, as you cannot grasp a ledge after attacking. *Warriors are capable of attacking Ore Veins instead of using a Pickaxe for Mining. (Note: The ores will not go directly to the player's inventory and will have to be picked up from the ground.) Gallery GlynnWarrior.jpg Category:Advanced Vocations Category:Vocations